The Central Illinois Community Clinical Oncology Program (CICCOP) goal is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed technology to widespread community application. It serves 42 counties in central, northeast and southern Illinois, a large, mostly rural area with low population density, and an aging population with low minority representation. Its specific aims are to: 1) stimulate quality care by ensuring access to National Cancer Institute (NCI) sponsored cancer prevention and control protocols for persons living in 42 Illinois counties; 2) stimulate quality care by ensuring access to NCI sponsored cancer treatment protocols for patients with cancer living in 42 Illinois counties; 3) benefit the care of patients and participants by collaborating with physician investigators, specialty and primary care physicians, nurses, clinical research associates and research bases to provide a wide range of cancer research protocols in the CICCOP service area; 4) maintain a consortium of institutions, physicians and clinical research associates committed to furthering cancer prevention, treatment and control through research; 5) expand access to state-of-the-art cancer prevention, treatment and control studies to underserved and minority populations in the CICCOP service area and additional underserved Illinois communities; 6) expand access to cancer research protocols to persons living in underserved areas of Illinois by continuing to recruit new investigators into the CICCOP; 7) ensure quality data management services to CICCOP physician investigators, research bases and NCI; 8) continue to re-engineer the role of clinical research associates to enhance efficiency and productivity; 9)maintain and enhance quality assurance procedures, physician participation policies, pharmacy regulatory requirements and protocol selection methods; and 10)comply with NCI reporting requirements in an accurate and timely manner. A small corps of highly productive oncologists, a network of certified research associates, the CICCOP Central Office and very strong support from hospital and affiliate organizations enable the CICCOP to meet its obligations to its communities and NCI by exceeding CCOP program minimums. From June 1, 2004 through May 31, 2009, the CICCOP achieved 2,252.05 accrual credits for treatment, cancer control and follow-up. The goal for 2010 - 2011 is a total of 620 credits for treatment, cancer control and follow-up. RELEVANCE: We of CICCOP are very proud to be a part of this enterprise. As a contributor to the NCI, the CICCOP harnesses the creativity of many researchers nationwide, harvests the results of important scientific questions through rigorous protocols and data accrual, and disseminates new knowledge throughout Central Illinois. This life cycle of progress through research benefits not only all patients and families in our region but nationwide, as well.